


Honey

by Siberianskys



Series: Snapshots [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Clint's retirement.





	Honey

Clint didn't know what surprised him more, that he'd lived past 50 or was spending his days raising bees or his weekends selling honey at the local flea market.


End file.
